Plunge
by Slap Raccoon
Summary: "That just a coral reef there." What happens when six Pokemon are sent on a cruise, and a few things go wrong? Find out... :P Rated T for language. Multi-chapter Story. I, sadly, dont own pokemon, only the OC's.


MUAHAHA! I can't wait to start a Story… Aren't I Evil?

Well… Here it is.

(( Authors Note: Just to let you know, The Main characters aren't exactly placed. You can consider Spin the main Character, (A Beheeyem) But the "main Character" won't be exactly put in. Well uh, here I go… Oh and uh, these are mostly Generation V Pokémon… ))

Plunge

Spin Never like Light. Light never liked Spin. The only problem was, they lived with Each other.

Spin Was a Beheeyem That Always has been Alone. Light was a Cinccino That Was fairly popular, and they Depended on each other to live. How? Well….. Light made food, Managed Money. And Spin made the money. It's kind of a chain of never-ending-money. Until one day…. (( ANOTHER Authors Note: Yeah, Dumb beginning, I know. Shut up. If I've dragged you this far… well uh, Prepare for a Loooong story. I tend to make stories and never finish… But I'm positive I'll finish this one. I HAVE TO! For… for the fans I never had. : P Oh and uh, I'm not too good with Pokémon from Generation V yet, so… I'm sitting at my desk and a Dsi with a PokeDex pulled up. ))

"Light. LIGHT! GET UP ALREADY!" Yelled Spin. Light and Spin both lived in the same apartment, the same Kitchen, the same Living room, the same floor, the same building, The same city, the same Region, the same…. Eh, you get the point.

"Urn…. What, Spin….?" Mumbled Light.

"I made Breakfast, you slept in Till' 10 o' clock." Said Spin flatly.

"Pfft! You? Breakfast? Making? Ten o' Clock?" She didn't realize it. "Wait….. TEN O' CLOCK? YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" Light Slapped the Cerebral Pokémon Across the face.

"No. Really, I slept in too. The power went out." Said Spin Very Straight Forward. Spin never took life seriously. He always went out, Worked, came back, ate, slept, ate, Repeat. That was his only life. Until One day. Spin worked at a Science laboratory of Human Lifestyle. The short Pokémon decided no men should have to do this, except him and his Co-workers. Light Was a Fashion designer, and took life quite serious.

She never fooled around, not a bit. Nor did Spin. Spin would sometimes make merciless retorts, but never meant it. He always Ate odd, with his short stubby fingers.

Light Never wanted to live with him, but they were forced. Living in Mistralton City Wasn't that easy.

It looks big, But honestly for Pokémon, not so much with Humans around. They Mostly lived in the forest by the greenhouses, and Scavenged around the "Route 7" (Or what humans call it, at least) for food.

Light always wanted a Life in Castelia A.K.A Hiun City, But Spin Wanted to move All the way To Lavender town. (It was rumored that Lavender town was Without Pokémon, and Spin wanted to find out.)

"Oh… Well you don't work today, do you?"

"Nope." Replied Spin, with partial Agony of thought.

"Oh, well neither do I! How Spiffy!" Exclaimed Light.

Spin Cursed in agony.

"Can we please, go eat breakfast, Cursid Mouse – Bunny?" Begged Spin.

"Why – Well, you didn't poison it, did you….."

"No. What kind of Cursid Mouse – Bunny dream did you have last night?" Retorted Spin.

"You." Spat back Light.

"Did you - You just Retorted me, didn't you?"

"W-w-w-w-w-woops…" Sputtered the Mouse.

"Oh well. I made French toast and bacon." Flatly replied The Zen – Bell.

"Yay! You made my favorite!"

"You're the Fifth thing I love most, Right?" Asked Spin Cheerily.

(( Authors Note: My characters sometimes have these "Mood changes" In my story. It makes the Story – Better. And it happens to people. So SHUT YOUR TRAP - Censored - AND THAT POLAR BEAR WILL BE -Censored- Sorry. ))

The day went on as usual, and they actually got along for once. All in the luck of the morning, Eh?

Yeah, whatever.

The next morning….

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Screeched Spin's Alarm clock.

It was six A.M., and Light already had Breakfast ready. Spin smelt leftover Roast beef from a Hardy's, And Cheese melted on for extra taste.

"Mmm, Leftovers again?" Asked Spin sarcastically.

"I hate you now, Jerk." Spat Light.

"Eh? Who said?" Asked Spin, Confused.

"What did I just say?" Said Light, with a very harsh tone.

"Hm… Oh! Eh, Um, Got to go! Bye!" Said Spin Very fast.

"I'LL REPORT YOU TO THE STOUTLAND!" Screeched Light.

Spin Rushed to the Elevator of the Small Apartment. He couldn't THINK of what she found out about him! It was… Unbearable. Why did she even dare tell him? The Floating Alien Got in the elevator, and waited, waited, waited.  
>"DING!" Screeched the rickety Elevator. When he got out at the 1st Floor, He saw 3 Herdier And 5 Stoutland waiting for him at the door.<p>

"Why'd she do that?" Asked Spin to himself. "Why Would She tell them?"

"Ahem." Said one of the Stoutland.

They were all wearing Badges, and the Herdier wore Sunglasses.

"We Are with the Stoutland Patrol of Unova, Are you, Eh-" He paused a moment, And look At a Sheet.  
>"You Spin, Spin Fair?" Coughed the Stoutland sheepishly.<p>

"Yes, But don't call me by my last name." Replied Spin, Attempting to stay calm.

"Oh. You're coming with us, Boy." Said a Herdier In front of the Stoutland.

Spin Cursed. "LIGHT, YOU MOTHER – I-I'm okay. Where are we going, exactly… Officer?"

"You go to da court, Boy." Said the Herdier.

At the court, there was a Bisharp In a Judges Robe. There were no defendants, Nobody but the Stoutland at his side, And the Bisharp.

"All Rise." Said a raspy voice behind the judge.

"Ahem." Said the Bisharp.

(( Note: If you could just review and tell me what the heck goes on in a court, That would be nice. ))

"Call to the order of…" The Voice was mumbling.

Everyone sat down, So the Small Beheeyem sat.

"Mr. Fair, You have worked for PokeCo. For a while now, haven't you?" Asked the Bisharp.

"Yes, you're Honor." Said Spin, worried.

"I'm going to ask you, Have you KILLED any Humans in the making?" Said the Bisharp, Attempting to get on his nerves.

"Yes, your Honor." Said Spin, Getting a little pissed at the time.

"I will ask you, would you like to go on a cruise, Or go to jail?" Said the Bisharp Mad-Toned.

"A cruise, your honor." Retorted the Alien.

The Judge smiled. "You're in luck today, Buddy boy." Grinned the Bisharp.  
>"You will be going to The PTF Cruise on "The Kyogre" Later tomorrow. Have fun. He Grinned.<p>

000000000000000000000

BWA-ha ha. I'm tired of laughing. But I finished, I hope you like it at least enough to Review, or Read the next chapter… Please. And i know it was short. The first few chapters will.

Light: Review! Then Beheeyem MIGHT have fun! –Giggle giggle-


End file.
